


Lover's eyes

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karedevil one shot, Karedevil prompt, Oneshot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, edourado, karedevil - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Karedevil #28: “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's eyes

He knew she was there the minute she turned the corner.

Of course, he was busy. 

Lately, beating up bad guys had become more of an outlet for all the things that coiled in his chest and his mind than an act of justice. His boxing bag at the gym didn’t do anymore. Which, of course, only made everything worse. 

He felt when she stood there, watching as he let out all his demons. And they were violent. They were bloodthirsty and they were relentless. The fire that ran through him every time the force of his muscles caused pain to men who thrived in the dark, causing fear, heartache and pain dimmed only by the idea of her being close to him. While it was just the memory of her tears and her smiles, her voice and her kisses, he punched and he kicked, twisted and broke. 

Her. Standing there watching everything he tried to hide from her for so long, trying to protect - himself or her, he didn’t even know anymore. 

When the last man was down, his blood running through his fingers, Matt turned his head towards her. 

She was nervous. Not scared, not frightened, not panicked. Just nervous, standing there, looking at him, breathing in and out much like she did the first time he kissed her.

What is she doing here?

He took a step towards her, praying to God - if He was still listening - that she didn’t flinch away from him, because that might as well be his death sentence. 

When she stood her ground, he took another step. And another, one after the other when all she did was open her mouth to take a bigger breath, her chin trembling slightly. 

Karen waited for him to finish his calculated walk. Anyone who looked might say he was preying on her, walking slowly, trying not to scared his bait - the being of light he wanted to grab and cover in his darkness. But if Matthew has ever been vulnerable, if he has ever felt small, powerless and willing to surrender, it was nothing compared to this. 

He would kneel at her feet and pray forever that she allowed the lightness and the warmth of her to take him from his world of fire, without a second thought.

His steps stopped when he was standing close enough that he could drop his forehead to hers. His hands twitched at his sides, muscle memory urging him to reach up and hold her to him, but he was stained with blood. 

Instead, her own hands raised, fingertips tracing small details of his outfit. The seam on his neck, thumb touching his chin and his whole body hummed.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, whispered, afraid that his voice would snap that spell that kept her standing here in front of him. 

“I… I was just… I heard you and…”

Both her thumbs slipped under the hard part of his mask and she pulled it up, slow and careful, holding it in her hand for the first time when she took it off him. Matt closed his eyes, trying to listen if there was someone else there, someone that could see them, could see his face, see her standing there with Daredevil and see how important she was to him. 

Quiet. Just his own heart, and hers, and her breathing, the sound of the skin of her fingers sliding against his face, as if she couldn’t see him with her eyes. 

When the pad of her thumb ghosted over his lips, he opened his mouth slightly and his face followed the movement of her hand. 

He would love to blame the devil, but it was the man who leaned in and caught her mouth in his. And there was a spark of hope inside him when she aligned her face to receive his kiss, just like all those other times, but less tentative. More certain. 

By the time he thought about his bloody hands again, they were already on her, staining clothes and skin and hair. 

Karen clung to him and he held on with everything he had, enjoying the taste of her in his mouth as if he were a starved man and this was his last meal. And it was funny, because, for the first time since he last kissed her, what felt like years ago, Matt was tingling. He was burning, but in a wonderful way. Not the burning that left him awake at night and sleepwalking through his days.

When he felt her smiling into his kiss, he dropped his arms and weaved them around her waist, hugging her tight enough to lift her from the floor, breathing deep when she put her own arms around his neck.

The touch of her hair in his face was his life sentence. 

“I’m just coming back from a date”, she said, smiling, one hand on his face, the other still holding his mask. 

What he should do was step away from her. Give her a chance to walk away from this mess that is his life. And yet, here he is, unable to let go.

“There was nothing wrong. He bought me flowers, even.”

He ran his bloody hands on her back, inside her coat, optimistically waiting.

“But I kept thinking about you.”

With a smile he had no control over, he ducked his head to kiss her again, stepping forward, making her take a step back.

Matt wanted to spend the rest of his days kissing her, right there, with cold wind blasting on this dark corner, the shadows protecting them from prying eyes. But he couldn’t. So, separating his lips from hers, he breathed. 

“We have to go”, he said. 

She blinked, nodded and put his mask back on, slowly, testing, and his mouth was curved in that smile the whole time, because this woman is it. She is it and he needs to let her know, but this is not the place.

When she breathed in and out to calm herself, he took her hand and started walking. It would take longer to get to his place, since he had to guide her through paths she was not used to, but he would not, for anything, let go of her hand. Not ever again. 

.:.

If Matt died in that moment, with his heart racing, sheer pleasure coursing through him as his senses focused solely on her, Karen, on top of and around him, shivering, moaning his name, head thrown back as she trembled, her nails on him and his teeth on her skin, he would go happy.

He was clean of blood. She had wiped away the signs of his despair while he stripped his suit off, reaching for her while she wiped the blood away from his face, starting with the top button of her dress, moving to the second when she just watched, her hand still holding a wet cloth against his arm, making fast work of the third and fourth when she bit her lower lip, getting up from the edge of the tub and kissing her when she moved her hair out of his way. 

And now here he was, looking right at the gates of heaven while she gasped when he moved and made her lie down, moving his hips slowly, intensely, coaxing incoherent words out of her, just to hear her voice, pressing his mouth to every surface of skin he could reach, moaning himself when she arched her back, raising a leg and locking it around his waist. Matt looked for her lips with his but gave up kissing her for the moment, in favor of turning his head so his ear was right over her mouth while she breathed hard, desperately, whimpers that caused a galaxy of exploding stars to dance behind his unseeing eyes. 

“Oh, God, Matt”, she said, whined, breathed, moaned and he moved, feeling nails on his back and fingers on his face. “I think I'm in love with you.”

He grunted, because if she was falling, he was there with open arms to catch her. Her suspicion was his certainty.

“And I'm terrified.”

When he was lying on his back, breathing hard, skin alive, sensitive, like he could conduct electricity and she was lying on his chest, hair on his shoulders, his face and his mattress, sated, tired, boneless, he caught one of her hands in his. 

“Let me know when you’re sure”, he said, feeling her cheek turn into a smile against his skin. “I’ll get you a ‘welcome’ cookie, or something.”

She caressed his face and moved to place a kiss on his lips. 

For three days, he showed her how much he loved her already. 

For three nights, Hell’s Kitchen didn’t see it’s Devil.


End file.
